Past Troubles AU Faberry
by FallingSun125
Summary: A stranger arrives in Lima stirring everything up, causing love, heartache and trouble. Dark due to self harm but only for my oc, blame my mind. Supernatural, romance and some gooey crap.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing blah blah blah...

Summery : A stranger arrives in Lima stirring everything up, causing love, heartache and trouble. Dark due to self harm but only for my oc, blame my mind. Supernatural, romance and some gooey crap.

A/N : Starts with a back drop of my AU but give it a chance it could be good. I'm thinking of making it so that it's in third person however it will be switched pov's as well and hopefully mainly a faberry but i apologise in advance if my mind centers around my OC. It may take me a while to update so if anyone wants to carry it on if i forget about it give me an IM and i'll probably let you. Sorry in advance for all spelling mistakes.

Chapter 1. ?

Their gone, everyone... gone. The ache of a thousand knives plung deep in to my heart twisting and taken away leaving me to fall flat on my face. She made me happy, they could've made me happy had i put aside their issues with me, i should have done Something but no. It's why I stand alone in a cold damp grey cell with a barred window twelve feet up showing nothing but black skies and heavy rain. I could have broken all the humans necks and fled but i don't have the strength to care if i'm locked up for beating a guy sensless, i had good reason too and i'd do it again. The small cramped cell smelt of urine from drunken fools that had previously owned this cell but even as it stung my eyes I just didn't care anymore. The sound of light footsteps pattered down the halls while a much heavier and clumsier pair followed stopping just outside my bar doors although even as the faint smell of earth touched my nostrils it was masked by a heavy Hugo callogne. Gross.

A soft hand lay on my back of my messy natural dark brown hair causing a shift in the air immediatly alerting the beast in me of another supernatural being however as i breathed in the familliar earth and pine needles a sigh escaped my lips. Lowering my head further in my defeated state on my knees the hand moved caressing my jaw in to looking up, lazily gazing in to dull blue eyes i can see understanding. Ashamed at my state I pull in all my emotions puffing out my chest and standing to my six foot twelve height however even as I look down at the short aged woman I don't see the pride she always held for me, no instead it was just pitty and sadness.

"Lets go shrimp." The woman barked with an undertone of softness.

****  
Rachel's pov.

"Well that was just garbage!" Quinn snarled from the side line, with her hands on her hips she shouted instruction after abuse until she finally gave up on them. "Go hit the showers you waste of skin."

Smirking at her choice of words I sat on the metal risers watching the everyday facade play out however something felt off and it had been llike that since yesturday when out of the blue Ms Sylvester walked out on tearing down the glee club the moment she had a phone call as she was laying in to Mr Shues use of hair gel. It just didn't seem right but I left it alone knowing i'd hear about it eventually from Brittany or Santana so sighing I got up slowly making my way to my white BMW M3. A soft wind blew in threw the trees making my body thrum with excitment. While the sun began to descend the autumn took it's turn once more changing the leaves in to oranges, yellows and faded pinks but as I look back at the blonde cheerleader chatting with her bestfriends I can't help but think that autmn looks good on her but then again most things do. If only she knew...

"Yo Berry!" Humming in acknowledgment I was instantly met with warm arms wrapped around my small frame while a accented latina chuckles at my suprise,

"Hello Brittany." I smile softly breathing again once the dancer releases me.

"Lord Tubbington was reading my diary again." She frowned playfully.

"Well i guess we best hide your diary again and tell that blasted cat off." Smirking i glance a look at Santana yawning exhausted from not having any sleep yesturday and today.

"You know i really don't see why this facade has to go on any longer, i mean you could finally get a chance at not having a slushy shoved in your face and have a controlling asshat of a mate." Santana announced as she climbed in to her deep green Jeep Wrangler Unlimited with Brittany in toe.

"Because my father don't like that sort of attention. Broadways fine but an accidental slip up and we move, again." I sigh uncomfortably shoving my hands in my pocket as i begin to step away. "Anyway, see you later."

"Later freak." Santana smirks playfully as she peels out the lot.

Humming I climbed in my own car my eyes immediatly seeing tousled blonde hair, green hazel eyes and a frustrated frown wrinkling her brow. 'Those sneaky wolves.' Pulling up beside the irratable blonde i lower the passenger window and lean over giving her just enough cleavage to be bothe respectable and eye catching which works easily because i feel her eyes on me which causes a cheeky smirk to creep on to my face.

"Need a lift?" I ask nonchalantly looking up under thick lashes.

"I'd rather walk." She spat glaring hatefully at me which only made the smirk stretch further.

"Suit yourself, but i believe it's going to rain and we wouldn't want you getting sick now." I chuckle loving that i can be myself when no ones around.

"Why are you acting like Puck?" She demanded clenching her jaw at his name whille i merely laughed.

"I'm not acting anymore, now would you please get in the car because i actually have things to do." I ground out getting annoyed with her attitude.

"Why Ms Berry maybe if you ask a little more polietly i will." She smiled cruely.

It had been like this for the past month now and everytime Santana and Brittany would leave her behind and leave me the pleasure of having to drop her off however we'd always end up fighting it out until i got bored. Sometimes i'd leave her othertimes she'd actually get in the car but i would always beat Santana up for it later on because she knows i don't like Quinn, she knows i can't stand to be in the same room as her let alone three inches. Stupid woman thinks i have a crush on the irratating blonde but ohh how wrong she is. My wolf would love to just-

"Fine just shut up and open the door." She huffed plopping in when i flung the door open nearly hitting her legs which earned me a swift glare and a subtle slam of my car door.

"Bloody woman" I grumbled peeling out the car park and on to the main road.

"What was that?" She snarled clenching her fist just as rain threw down on the wind shield.

"Nothing nothing." I smirked accelerating but slowed a little when i saw fear swirl in her clear green eyes.

Once I dropped Quinn off I sped home sighing heavily because my stomach was giving me grief from being in the unknown although the moment i opened my door to find my father cooking tea and two girls lazily lounging about on the love seat the feeling on top of the two I laughed as the huffed angrily although Brittany took the chance to jump on top of me as Santana throws me on the floor. Sucking in a deep breath we sat down as i explained the weird feeling i've had all day which caused a stir with in us all.

?

The room smelt of fresh pine wood as she pulled me through the medium sized house that was in a secluded area three miles in the forest near the school, she explained were everything was as we speed walked throught the two story house that had long glass pannels on the back and right walls. It was beautiful seeing as the kitchen looked untouched for three years while the bedroom she put me in looked abandoned completely however i still smiled at the fake blonde in which returned it carefully. Stepping inside I looked out over the setting sun behind the large thick trees through my back wall, taking in a deep breath i pushed all the painful emotions down in to a compartmentalised box at the back of my mind before throwing myself on the personally carved four poster bed.

"Thank you aunt Sue." I breathed getting up again to follow her once more to the lounge.

Cream corner sofas curved around the huge plasma screen tv while the open plan allowed me to see the wooden retro kitchen and white carpeted floor. Feeling out of place i stood closer to Sue ignoring the raised eyebrow my way however casting a glance out the windows I felt my skin crawl telling me intruders were near by and by the looks of it aunt sue felt it too. Looking up at her I steeled my body by clentching myjfaw and highering my head with a puff i pushed my large muscles out before awaited the attack although the moment my eyes caught chestnut brown, blonde and black fur flash past us a snarl rumbled my chest threateningly. With a growl I stood infront of aunt Sue just as a big six foot two black wolf with frosty brown eyes prowled up to the glass looking in with a sense of pride, my top lip curled sligtly as a smirk stretched my lips. With a nod of it's head the black wolf was joined by a five foot seven chestnut brown wolf with bright brown eyes and a six foot twelve blonde wolf with insanely capturing blue eyes. Clenching my fists I held my beast back from hurting these young wolves that think they can take me, stupid wolves, a soft hand on my shoulder moved me to the side for the shorter woman to see however when she did she began laughing. Raising an eyebrow she patted my back like she used to when i was five however back then she wasn't so harsh to people, no she used to be friendly and chat to random strangers.

"Calm down Victoria." Aunt Sue hissed only gaining a grunt as an answer which made her glare at me while a twitch of my lips fought to smirk. "Girls i'm almost glad your here, this is Victoria. She'll be starting school tomorrow so hold her back when she gets in to a fight, we don't want a case of 2001." Her voice held amusement and a tint of anger as the memory played before her eyes.

"Who is she to us?" A snarky spanish accented growl echoed in my head causing my lips to stretch in to a cocky grin.

"Your worst enemy and greatest ally." My voice came out unemotional and short as the tall black wolfs chest moved as it snorted in laughter.

"Really?" She laughed earning nothing but a calm face.

"Their quite new aren't they Aunt Sue?" I smirked fully at the dumb struck faces on the wolves minus the blonde who stared at me in concentration.

"What are you a year older?" The spanish wolf snarled taking a step closer all the while Aunt Sue chuckled heartily.

"Quite younge Vic. Maybe you should phase and show them, it'd be very fun to watch." She chuckled patting me on the back once more.

Slowly lifting my grey long sleeve t-shirt i ignored their gasps as i took off my torn jean shorts before forcing my tramsformation. It was easy due to the six months of being a wolf before being chucked in jail however as I raised my head towering over them easily i looked down watching their emotions flash through their eyes. Smugness, interest, wonder, awe and finally fear. I knew what they saw which scared them and if i was them looking at myself i'd be frightened too but to my suprise the blonde wolf began to phase in to a beautiful long haired blonde with long muscular limbs and piercing blue eyes .Just as she did the chestnut brunette shifted back in to a small teenaged girl with light brown long hair, deep brown eyes and a thin but muscular body that approached me boldly. Together they took in my eight foot nine russet figure which was covered in muscle while my dead black blue eyes caused the blonde to stifle a gasp only making me nervous and cautious. The blonde traced a white jagged line of fur which on my human body was a scar from my recent battle while the brunette traced my others on my back and legs. To most this would seem weird but to us it was out way of showing exceptance and also to feel how soft or rough our fur was because if it was soft it meant good intentions but deppending on the roughness their either in pain or deadly. Right now mine was a mixture of all three which was why when the stood back crowding around Aunt Sue and the black wolf jumped at me i knew they didn't understand but i couldn't blame them. Dodging a swipe of pearl white claws i huffed and battled the black wolf pinning her in under a minute with out a sweat on my brow and a cocky grin on my face.

"Don't kill her, please." The blondes soft almost childlike voice broke my concentration and with a swift movement i was sat beside my Aunt.

"She wouldn't have killed sandbags merely gave her a flesh wound." Snorting in amusement at her nickname i forced the change back whining as my bones broke and reattached in a familliar position.

"Fuck, ow. Never go on a wonder for six months without phasing back a few times." I panted catching my breath as i pulled on my shorts.

"Idiot bambino" Sue said grumpily shaking her head which turned in to one of rage as she saw the tattoos littering my body. "Se tua madre fosse qui avrebbe fatto la pelle in vita allora schiaffo intorno alla testa prima di strappare fuori ..." 'If your mother was here she would skin you alive then smack you around the head before tearing it off...' Sue huffed punching me heavily in the shoulder vausing it to emit a loud snap as i whimpered in pain.

"Damn it woman." I huffed ducking away from her next attack and chuckling as i ran away for her.

"Wow." A long black haired, caramel skined, brown eyed girl said awestruck as she wrapped a protective arm around the blonde.

"What?" I huffed tackling the aged woman to the ground as we laughed at eachother.

"Nothing, just never seen Ms Sylvester laugh beside of course after tormenting someone." The spanish girl said looking away when said woman glared at her.

"My aunt do that! Never!" I laughed sarcastically getting giggles for the blonde.

"You have to demand respect." She grumbled only making fall on my back laughing.

"Oh, dear the army sure changed you." At the dumbfounded looks on the young wolves i guessed she hagn't told them. "You didn't tell them."

"Of course i did but they thought i was lying ." Humming i saw the dark look in the womans eyes. "What happened to you? When i found you in prison..." she trailed off watching my demeanour turn sour.

"Gli esseri umani causano dolori lancinanti e anche causare la più grande felicità." 'I mumbled darkly glaring at the setting sun causing an orange sky.

"Gli esseri umani causano dolori lancinanti e anche causare la più grande felicità." = 'Humans cause excruciating pain and also cause the greatest happiness.'

"Idiot bambino" = 'Idiot child.'

Well that's chapter 1 tell if it sucks or is alright. thanks for reading. x


	2. Chapter 2

Sue's Pov.

I knew that look, one of tragic loss and fear of the unknown. Poor kid has had so much happen to her firstly with her parents, constantly getting shut out by packs because of how she looked and acted, in and out of human wars and now losing her love. No one understood her not me and definitely not her parents. It's bad enough having Victoria look after me when I lost Arthur but having to lose her own for who knows what reason, the world is out to get her.

"Why is she just sat there? She's going to be late is she waits any longer." A small voice asks beside me.

Looking down I find the mousey brunette watching with pity in her eyes and sadness rolling of her body like waves. Sighing it only proved my point no one, not even a girl who might have a slight chance of knowing my Victoria s pain had no idea at all. Turning to face the short girl she took a step back which instantly made me smirk, she s learnt well but it s sad that she s fallen for the worst girl in the hell hole they call a school.

She s in pain Rachel, the worst pain our kind can go through. Her humming in acknowledgment caught my attention but it didn t last long as the sound of a powerful engine gunning it to make the tyres squeal as she sped off through the trees on the dirt road tore my eyes from the small girl and to the dust left in the air. She better not destroy my baby.

I ll say that thing s like sex on wheels. Sandbags said huskily as she glanced at us from the couch.

Victoria's pov.

'Try not to kill someone', that's what Aunt Sue said but after my mini break down in Sue's Chrysler concept 412, I couldn't help but feel enraged with myself which in return put the whole world in danger. Stupid, stupid humans. They stink, I mean I know we smell like earth but seriously do they not have showers here. I understand that they do sports but dude. I could smell the strong smell of sweat before I even got out the car and that was saying something, once I was out the car I knew I had little time to do everything for most of the students were already here chatting to their friends or beating on the lower forms. Gracefully getting out the car I picked up my empty green shoulder bag swinging it carelessly over one shoulder before locking the car itself. Grumbling inaudibly as all eyes turned on me it felt like slow motion as I walked the to the stairs that lead to the school. I felt ill to my stomach with nerves and ignorance however when I reached the front doors as a very built boy stood in my way an iced drink in one hand and a smug look on his face. raising an eye brow I watched as he pulled back hi arm although before he could release the contents I d already snatched the cup from his hand and dumped it on his head while punching him in the jaw instantly breaking his jaw.

"Don't piss me off I Boy I " I snarled pushing him out my way and calmly walking to the desk to the left down the hall.

After picking up my papers and shoving the roughly in to my bag I sighed when the smell of corn syrup overpowered the stench of sweat. Making my way to my designated locker a gruff voice sounded from behind me so pivoting on one foot I dodged the first drink and held up my hand pausing all twelve guys movements.

"Hold a second I really like this shirt." I smirked shoving my bag in my locker once I twirled the code.

Tearing off my snug band tee and placing it in my locker also I revealed tanned scared skin and black scripted lettering on the right side of my ribs just under a black lacy bra.  
The words read 'Have faith in me' and at the time it felt right but with our darned healing it vanishes after two years. On my left hip was a panda holding a Glock 34 however in about three months it would vanish just like they always did. After a few moments of waiting the icy rainbow coloured rain fell upon me all the while I happened I planned their demise which replayed like it had in my mind once the shower stopped. Two minutes and all twelve were on the ground groaning of either a broken nose or jaw.

"Stupid boys, next time I won t be so nice." I growled making my way to the nearest bathroom to clean myself off.

The bathrooms were a disgraceful yellow with four white sinks and five stalls covered in rude graffiti in which made me chuckle however as a green Rachel Berry walked through the door grumbling about kicking every cheerio minus three and all the footballers minus four I smirked playing on her anger.

"Why don't we join either club?" I couldn't help but laugh at her shocked face.

"I can't, I made a promise to my fathers and if i don't keep it they make me move again." She huffed groaning as she scrubbed away the staining syrup.

"Then if you won t protect yourself i'll just have to protect you too." I said the only thing i got in return was a grumble of incoherent words.

When we were finally clean i borrowed one of Rachel s Sweaters until i got to my locker and changed in to my t-shirt but by then i was late for first period English so instead i went to a music room. I knew Aunt Sue was going to be angry but she would understand one day, sighing heavily i walked to the left side of the risers finding a lonely white fender stratocaster. Sitting in a red chair i slid my fingers in to place before beginning to pick and strum while my voice accompanied full of sorrow and anger the two emotions that gripped my heart in a tight grasp.

Hey there stranger, how you bin'  
Feels like i'm standing on the outside looking in at the mess we left behind And it's a long way to fall I gave you everything I had I gave it all And then my heart was on the line I can't hate you any longer I know i'm going to miss you I'll forget it and let it go.  
Say hello to goodbye, cuse its gone forever No more try, you and I Not now, not ever And i'll get by without you I'm not going back again I'm not going to lie to you Cuse, that was there and only then.  
Say hello to goodbye Say hello..

I knew someone was watching but i didn't care because it felt so good just to let all these built up emotions out so with throwing more passion in to my voice i sang the words louder ignoring the thick smell of hair gel.

And this is how it has to be Cuse' its a deadly combination, you and me You know its undeniable Even though we tried it all We brought the worst out in each other I recall We can't act it anymore What doesn't kill you It makes you stronger And though i'm going to miss you I'll forget it and let you go Say hello to good-bye Its gone forever No more try, you and I Not now, not ever And i'll get by without you I'm not going back again I'm not going to lie to you Cuse, that was there and only then.  
Say hello to goodbye Say hello..  
And even though the tears will dry I can't completely disconnect Couldn't make the compromise Didn't have a safety net Say hello to goodbye heeey ya ya Say hello, goodbye Say hello to good-bye Its gone forever No more try, you and I Not now, not ever And i'll get by without you I'm not going back again I'm not going to lie to you Cuse, that was there and only then.  
Say hello, to goodbye Say hello, to goodbye Say hello, hello to goodbye.

Drawing to a close i hadn't realised i'd closed my eyes until i opened them only to see a middle aged man in a sweater vest and jean watching me warily.

"Yeah i know principles office." I mumbled placing the guitar down and standing up for him to lead me the way.

"No, not unless you join my glee club." He smiled a hidden agenda in his eyes.

"Blackmail? My my what a sneaky bastard." Chuckling at his disgruntled face for my language i hum in contemplation. "I don't sing." Turning to leave his low alto voice echoes desperately in the silent room.

"B-but i just heard you sing, and we need a members." Shaking my head i turned back 'round stopping at the doorway.

"My Aunt Sue wouldn't want me to anyways plus you have enough teenage angst to deal with." I smirk before jogging off to second period maths.

Rachel's pov.

I sat in second period maths scribbling notes in my note pad while glancing at my hidden love being flaunted over by two different guys but her strong calm face gave off no emotion only intense concentration. I wanted to clutch my chest my heart hurt so much but i refrained from doing so as hazel green eyes gazed in my brown ones, looking away afraid my heart sped up as butterflies swirled in my stomach making me feel sick. Dumb, Dumb, Dumb. I snarled to myself as the bell signalled for third period science, swiftly grabbing my things i stormed out the room blinking back tears. A warm arm wrapped around my arm steering me to the nearest bathroom while a soft melodic voice shouted from behind me giving my heart a stuttering leap. As we reached the bathroom a snarled 'leave' from the stranger pulling at my arm made the two freshmen hurry out the door, before i could think another thought the dam on my tears broke causing them to stream down my cheek. Burying in to the woman dragging me to her chest I only caught certain parts of what was being said since my heart was beating loudly in my ears.

"Damn it woman why can't you see what's right in front of you, ..."

"My religion... I can't even if i wanted to..."

I couldn't bare any more so i sunk further in to the person holding me that smelt like daffodils, earth and lilies.

Quinn's pov.

I felt her eyes on me before i even could chance a glance back however the moment our eyes met i couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from her heartbroken ones. I knew what these warm feeling meant but had to push her away my religion, my parent and my friends would never accept it. I couldn't accept it myself so it would only hurt my brown eyed secret love. I knew it was inevitable since just her pout alone made my heart throb and my legs go weak but i had to fight it until i had enough money for college and an apartment where my parents didn't have anything to hold over me other than my heart to be broken by their rejection. All of that was forgotten when the bell rang and Rachel got out of her seat with tears in her eyes. A girl with shoulder length russet hair and long muscular limbs got in the way leading Rachel away from me so with hurried footsteps i raced after them calling her name so that i could help, i knew it was stupid since i'd tormented her since day one and there was no way she could love me back... love. Chasing them in to the bathroom my heart tore at the sight of Rachel in the arms of this stranger.

"I told everyone to leave." She snarled glaring at me.

"No, you don't even know her and i do so you leave." Realisation dawned on the stranger s face which both scared me but i didn't care as long as Rachel was with someone that she knew and could trust.

"You're Quinn right?" Nodding she smiled barely. "then show her how you really feel, i've seen the way you look at her it's like i used to look at my love."

"I can't not until..." I trailed off blushing.

"Not until what! Damn it why can't you see what's right in front of you, what's in front of everyone." She growled a real animalistic growl.

"Not until i have the money to get away from here, to get away from my parents." I shouted tears burning in my own eyes but i held them back glaring at the woman making me open up to her. "I do love her i just can't deal with not being at the top to protect her, i can't deal with not having enough money to look after her even if it's keeping her away from me." I snarled tears running down my face. "My religion tells me it's wrong, it's all I ve ever known. I can t' even if I wanted to I just can't."

To my surprise she wraps an arm around my shoulder pulling me to her as my tear pour over and run down my cheeks. I couldn't help it as my emotions took control of me and i cried for every misdeed in my life, i cried and cried until finally i could pull myself together enough to turn in the tall six foot five womans embrace so i could sneak an arm around a whimpering Rachel.

"Hush io vi protegger ." The stranger said with a thick italian accent. (Hush I will protect you.)

A smile twitched my lips as she snuggled hesitantly in to my arms turning her head so her lips grazed my neck sending my heart soaring a thumping erratically.

If you re so worried about finding a place to live, and money all you had to do was ask me. I ll help you. Looking up in confusion and horror I begin to shake my head furiously only to watch as a smile pull at the womans lips. "It's ok, i'm fairly wealthy and it's only laying about just begging to be used so i insist. Come talk to me when your ready and if you ever do tell yur parents you can come live with me and my aunt she's really nice deep deep down."

Not giving me a chance to speak she kissed the tops of our heads like a parent would before leaving us to one another. After a little while Rachel finally stopped crying and looked up with puffy red eyes and without thought we both moved at the same time inching closer and closer until our breaths mingled and our heart thumped so fast i swear it was stop. It suddenly hit me, i didn't want out first kiss to be in a crappt disgusting bathroom, no, i wanted it to be romantic and full of a loving atmosphere you could almost touch it that it was so thick. Twisting my head just a little i felt her soft subtle lips kiss the corner of my mouth setting a deep fire in the depth of my stomach. Moaning at just that light touch all i wanted was to twist my head and kiss her with every think i owned but i couldn't, not yet at least.

"Rachel, no. I'm sorry." I whisperd my voice cracking but gaining just enough strength to pull away.

The tears falling down her cheeks as her face screwed up in pain broke my heart in to two however before i could continue she was out the door her hands covering her face. Leaning heavily against a sink i pulled all the pain and love i felt for her and straightened my shoulders, walking away with my head held high i speed walked to my car ignoring glee.

Victoria's Pov.

"So i've been thinkning," A low voice came up from behind me while i shuffled my things around in my locker. "You're hot, i'm hot, we should be hot together yeah?"

Turning around i raise an eyebrow a the mohawked muscley guy leaning against my locker a smug look on his face. His eyes darkened but i gave him nothing but a small pat on his shoulder as i walked away getting stopped by Santana and Brittany this time. The look on thier faces was not a site i wanted to see, Brittany looked like she was about to burst in to tears while Santana leveled a hard glare at me not stopping as she barged in to me but it didn't do as she desired for i didn't move.

"I'm very much older than you Santana don't bother to try hurt me." I smiled but tilted my head in confusion which only gained dark hate filled eyes.

"What did you do to her. I saw you walk out there smiling and the next minute Rachel walks out crying all broken..." She snarled holding back because of her wolf wanted out now.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong person deary," I smiled growling inside. "You see i left her in the capable hands of Quinn, if anything was to happen and cause this it would be gay panic or that weird idea of having money to support the munchkin before doing anything."

Glowering I began to walk away however that oh so wonderful pissed off voice of my Aunts stopped me still and her words froze my veins, I couldn't breath it hurt. Everything hurt. I felt frozen to my spot until a hand lay solidly on my shoulder pulling me out of a world long lost, my voice came out worse than it ever had before almost dead but still held a slither of warmth that was slowly fading.

"Slash my tyres will you you little brat, I knew taking you from your parents was a bad idea." Acid slathered her words as there was a bit of truth to the words but a hint of humor hasked with worry filled her voice.

"I didn't-" She ignored my words like i saw her do to another kid this afternoon.

"It was your knife, i think i'd know since i bought you it two years ago." She hissed causing my angered movements to hault.

"For punishment report to glee with Mr Schuster on the double." She ordered just like she had in WW2 and the cold war, crazy woman always did like helping.

"I told him this morning NO!" I held back a growl only for it to rumble my chest in warning to any beta's of omega's.

"To bad your going and you'll enjoy it." She huffed before walking away.

Scowling at the floor i got the just of her double meanings, bloody Schuster. Walking away I stopped at the door way frowning at the sight of Rachel starring at the front but seeing nothing, oh how i love to fight. Smirking i walked up to the ecstatic gell covered man a glint sparkling in my eyes. oh he's going to pay. Grabbing him by the throat I slammed him in to the nearest wall roaring in anger and hate however i couldn't help but laugh at the fear rolling off him in waves. The once noisy chattering room went silent as i glared at the man who stole from me and slashed Sue's tyres.

"WELL!, where is my knife? And thinking you'd get away with it." I laughed being held back by struggling Beta's.

"Y-y-your n-not supposed t-to have k-knives i-" He stuttered flinching when i roared in laughter.

'Yeah you could say the seventy four years of wondering the earth has made me a little cynical.'

"Where is it? I wont ask you again." I smirked evily eyeing his shaking figure but when the same laughter as mine came through the room i knew who it was and couldn't help but join in.

"Well isn't this a sight." Aunt Sue chuckled propping up against the doorway. "You really should've given her her knife, it's quite sentimental."

"I-i-i-it's in my o-office." He chokes out.

Dropping him i race to his office nearly ripping off the door as i see my savior on his desk just laying there, my 10.5-inch Black Stainless Steel Heavy Duty Combat Hunting Knife glinted in the small light holding half of my sanity that swirled around the blade. Shoving it in the back of my pants I felt a smal vibration shimmer through my body until i was filled with a warmth that told me i could exit the small office. Taking in the disbelief I smirked and took a seat next to Rachel that merely glanced at me in fear.

"Sorry mini melt down carry on i'll be fine now." Sue chuckled before waving for Santana, Brittany, Rachel and myself to exit in to the hall way.

Once we were there all eyes turned on me expectantly, crap. I knew what they wonted me to say but it meant giving them that much more of what happened and who i am or who i have become.

"Every wolf has a soulmate and if that soul mate some how loses that mate we become a little unbalanced and throughout the days without them you become more unbalanced until, poof, you've gone mad and you go round biting and killing people. Very few come back from that. Anyway you came get objects that you use everyday and channel you mind in to the objects so that even if you've lost your mind thoses objects keep you gounded, what you saw was me in a state where i was half insane." I shrugged looking away as they blew up with questions and utter shock.

"Well i'll be damned, our Alpha's freaking psychotic!" Santana snarled however a twitch of her lips gave away her excitment.

"Well what can i say my mate screwed me good." Chuckling at myself I heard Sue do something i've never heard her do in half a century, she snorted.

"I'm sure she did. You're worse than me and that was only half mental." She frowned trying to work me out.

"Like i said she hurt me, that's all that needs to be known."

Santana's pov.

Once Sue and Victoria walked of talking about conspiracies it hit me.

"Ah shit, we're surrounded by insane freaks." I huffed.

"You only know figured that out?" Brittany chuckled setting my veins on fire and my heart leaping.

"Well before i was a little preoccupied." My breath caught in my throat when her hand curved around my waist tugging to make me move towards the Cheerio's locker room.

"I don't know if she'll be stable for long." Rachel sighs gaining my attention as i look back to find her sat on the floor beside the closed glee door. "I'm pretty sure we were over heard by the glee friends in there."

"So?" I sighed sexual frustrated.

"So, i got a vibe from one of them. A bad vibe like the guy we met a few days ago." She sighed bored form this conversation.

"Oh shit." I breathed watching a flash swirl in the deeps of her eyes.

In that moment i knew two things firstly, we needed to sort out a plan to destroy the hunter that nearly killed us a couple days ago and secondly, we need to get Rachel one of those insanity things Victoria has. And quick.

Well that's chapter 2. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
